Best Girlfriend Ever
by FitchSwitch
Summary: In which Naomi decides Emily needs a bit of cheering up after a bad day. Technically in the Tell Me A Story universe but can stand alone. One-shot. Smut.


**A/n: Um...hi. So...yeah. My first attempt at actual smut. Oh boy. Anyway this is technically part of the Tell Me A Story universe, but you don't actually need to read that to read this. Just a smutty, fluffy little one-shot for everyone. (Though this chapter is specifically for vangoghgurrl, who needs cheering up as much as Emily does in this). Un-beta'd like always so any mistakes are mine. Here's to hoping it doesn't suck as much as I think it does.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

><p>"All right, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."<p>

Naomi ended the call, placed her phone on her desk, and stared at it for a significant amount of time. She had an important decision to make.

On a separate note, poor Emily. The little redhead had spent the entire day in classes only to come home and find out that if she and her flatmates wanted a kitchen table that wasn't broken beyond repair they'd have to lug it up three flights of stairs and build it themselves. She was (as she had just ranted to Naomi during their phone call) tired, sore, and irritable as hell. She also didn't want to take her irritability out on Naomi and so their nightly phone call had regressed from their usual benchmark of about an hour to more like ten minutes. Not only that but they hadn't seen each other in over a week and a half.

Which brought everything around full circle to Naomi's important decision: could she or could she not afford to skip class tomorrow.

The answer came in the form of images of Emily in her mind's eye. Images of Emily smiling, laughing, writhing beneath her…

Naomi grabbed her jacket and a few essentials and made sure to lock her door behind her. _Fuck classes. _

* * *

><p>Forty minutes on the Underground later and Naomi stood in front of Emily's dorm wondering why in the world she hadn't planned this "surprise Emily" idea a bit further, because now it was painfully obvious that she hadn't really thought past getting to the dorms themselves. There was no actual plan of attack for getting <em>into <em>the dorms.

_Oh, well done Naomi, _she scoffed to herself. _That was thought through. I can see why you're the brains of the operation here. _

Of course she could always call Emily and just get her to let her in like she'd done countless times before, but that would sort of take the surprise out of a surprise visit. She hiked her jacket up higher to keep out the cold and squinted up towards the floor she knew held Emily's flat. She could see the kitchen windows from here and they were lit up from within. A now-familiar head of hair was pacing back and forth in the room.

_Ah-ha. Victory. _Naomi bent down and scooped up a few tiny bits of broken concrete off the ground. She carefully lobbed them into the air, missing once or twice before finally getting a few of them to _ping! _against the kitchen windows.

"Are you throwing rocks at our window?" Emily's flatmate Max asked incredulously after he wrenched the window open and leaned over to see her standing there.

"It's not like you have a doorbell!" Naomi whisper-yelled back. "Or a fucking mobile would be useful."

"Mobiles are for the weak," Max retorted. "Also can I take a moment to point out how supremely unfair it is of the universe that you're not here for me?"

Naomi snorted. She actually quite liked Max. She personally believed Max would be the product of someone genetically mashing Cook, Freddie, and JJ together: a weirdly charming, dirty-minded, good-hearted, ridiculously smart individual with a crooked smile, blue eyes, and a head full of curly dark hair. If Katie ever met him they were done for. Max and Emily provided a level of sanity to the flat as opposed to Todd, who partied more than he breathed, and Rachel, who had laid claim on Emily from the moment she saw her and was supremely put out to find out that Emily was happily in love with someone else.

"You've mentioned it," she said. "Let me in? I want to surprise Em."

Max's head disappeared from the window and less than a minute later the main door to the building swung open. He ushered her in with a dramatic sweep of his arms. "Your lady awaits," he teased.

Naomi kicked him lightly in the shin. "Shut it, you," she ordered. "Just because our love life is better than yours has ever been."

"Ouch." Max put his hands over his heart and faked pain before his face turned serious. "Really, though, I'm glad you're here. She's been looking increasingly depressed every day she doesn't see you. Also, Rachel."

For a moment Naomi felt nothing but a warm ball of affection in the pit of her stomach. See, that's why she really liked Max. Emily had this habit of hiding whenever she was feeling upset so that she didn't worry people, but Max seemed to have adopted Emily as his little sister and that meant he could be reliably counted on to keep an eye on her moods. Then the second part of that sentence caught up with her.

"What'd she do now?" Naomi sighed as they trekked upstairs.

How much she liked Max was directly proportionate to how much Naomi hated Rachel. And not even in a the-insults-are-just-how-we-show-affection way that Naomi and Katie hated each other, but in the way that if Naomi could feasibly commit homicide and get away with it she would. Emily, who had more patience and empathy for people in her little finger than Naomi possessed in her whole body, just found the girl and her endless attempts to get into Emily's pants mildly annoying. Naomi found her annoying too, if by annoying you meant that every time she opened her mouth Naomi had the urge to shut it again with her fist.

For a while she just thought those feelings were a knee-jerk reaction to someone lusting after Emily with such obvious disregard for the redhead being taken. That is until Max made the offhand comment one day that it annoyed him too. Naomi felt that gave her free reign to hate the other girl's guts as much as she wanted, and they agreed together that not only was Rachel an annoying and obnoxious human being but that Naomi was perfectly justified in trying to irritate and antagonize her at every opportunity.

"What it always is," Max answered her question with a shrug. "Too much unnecessary touching when we were moving around and building the table. A flirtatious comment here, some badmouthing you there. You know, the usual."

Naomi rolled her eyes. The girl was completely infatuated with Emily (although on that point she couldn't really be blamed because Naomi was pretty infatuated with the redhead herself) but she obviously knew nothing about how to worm her way into Emily's heart. Even when Emily and Naomi were fighting - _which they weren't - _and even when Emily was generally pissed off with her it wasn't a good idea to badmouth Naomi. As Emily had once infamously yelled at Katie: "Because _I'm _the only one who gets to say anything bad about her, damnit!"

Max caught the eyeroll when he unlocked the door and smirked at her. Naomi smiled back. "It's edging towards amusing at this point," she told him wearily, and he chuckled as he led the way into the kitchen.

'Lo and behold, the object of their griping was camped out at the sink washing dishes. Emily's third and final flatmate, Todd, was also there wolfing down a bowl of soup (probably between parties since he didn't actually seem to do anything else). He looked up and grunted a greeting when they walked in.

"Thank God," he said around a mouthful of veggies. "She's been a right grumpy witch all day."

Naomi turned her full Campbell-smirk on the partyboy. "Yeah I could tell that she was in a bad mood when we were on the phone. I figured I'd stop by early and surprise her."

Todd barked out a laugh. "To fuck her into a good mood?" he suggested lecherously. Max laughed (and immediately turned it into a cough to look like he hadn't) but even Naomi had to chuckle. Todd had a long way to go if he thought he was being anywhere close to obscene – he was talking to someone who was best mates with James Cook, after all.

"Maybe," she answered his rhetorical question. "What are _girlfriends_ for?" She put an extra emphasis on the second to last word and her smirk stretched out smugly when Rachel fumbled and dropped the fork she was washing. "All right, Rachel?" she asked innocently.

The dark-haired girl sniffed haughtily and fished her utensils out of the water. "Fine," she replied, her tone stiff and disapproving. "Don't you think it's a little pretentious just showing up at someone's home out of the blue?"

"Not when that person is your _girlfriend_, no," Naomi answered.

Max was beet red with his effort to keep his laughter in check. He turned a dangerous purple color when Rachel _hmph_-ed and set the dishes down on the counter with a little more force than was necessary. Todd at least had his bowl of food to hide his amusement.

The three of them traded grins and Max shifted subtly closer to Rachel. "Especially _girlfriends _that come with the specific intention of making you feel better after a crappy day," he added helpfully.

"Wish _I _had a hot blonde girlfriend to come make me feel better like that," Todd muttered into his food and Rachel slammed her hands against the counter. Naomi had to bite hard on the inside of her cheek in order to keep a straight face. Max didn't look a whole lot better and Todd was nearly hiding his entire face in his soup to keep from cracking up. How this girl really couldn't seem to be able to tell that all three of them were winding her up was a complete mystery.

"Seriously Rachel are you all right?" Naomi asked in a fake-concerned voice that would have made Effy proud. "You hit your hands sort of hard there."

"I'm fine," Rachel snapped. "I just think Emily is great," oh, Naomi was aware of just how great Rachel thought Emily was, that was sort of the problem, "and I don't think she would appreciate it if she knew you lot were talking about her like that." The whole speech probably would have been more impressive if Rachel had delivered it to Naomi's face instead of the wall above the sink.

"Oh, she appreciates it," Naomi said with a wink to Max and Todd. Max had to pound on the other boy's back when Todd started violently choking on his food.

Up until that point Rachel had been twisting the drying-cloth in her hands like she wished nothing more than for it to be Naomi's neck instead. Now she hurled it into the sink, consequently getting suds everywhere, and spun around to glare at Naomi. If it was possible to set someone on fire with their eyes Naomi would have been up in flames by now.

"You are a disgraceful individual, do you know that?" Rachel spat. "Emily is a wonderful person and she deserves a lot better than a scruffy blonde cad for a girlfriend."

_Oh Rachel, _she found herself thinking (accompanied by internal chuckles that she barely kept inside her chest), _was that supposed to be insulting? You have a long way to go before you're even close to Jenna or Katie Fitch. _

If they hadn't gone through all they went through, if she didn't trust and love Emily more than anyone else in the world, the presence of Rachel in Emily's life and the designs the black-haired girl had on Naomi's redheaded love probably would have sent her into a self-destructive spiral. The old Naomi would have become an angry, jealous, spiteful prick about the whole thing and it would have put a rift in their relationship, at best, or completely pushed Emily away, at worst. Now it amused her. The whole thing did, really. Naomi and Emily were elemental forces of nature and Rachel was a summer rainstorm. Poor girl didn't stand a chance.

It was like watching a wiener dog run into a glass door over and over again, she decided: endlessly amusing because its efforts were futile to start with.

"Someone like you?" she suggested when she saw Rachel was still looking for a reaction. "I've seen you flirting with my girlfriend, Rachel."

Rachel crossed her arms and looked smug. "Maybe I do mean me. Maybe you'll be surprised to hear that Emily's been flirting back."

Naomi didn't even need Max silently mouthing "no" and shaking his head behind Rachel's back to know that that wasn't true.

_Since we were twelve, __**bitch**__. _

It also helped that she and Emily had had a conversation months ago when Emily had first moved in. And Emily's response to Naomi pointing out that Rachel was pretty had went, almost verbatim, "If I was single and not desperately in love with you I still wouldn't touch that girl with a ten foot pole in case I caught something contagious, like misplaced arrogance…or chlamydia."

"So why don't you let _that _mull over in that little blonde head of yours," Rachel continued on, and Naomi was surprised to find the girl was still talking, "before you go into Emily's room and get rejected." She finished this tirade with an arrogant head toss and sauntered out of the room, making sure to bump into Naomi's shoulder hard enough to make her stumble back a little as she left.

Poor Max looked like he couldn't decide whether to be awed or horrified. Aweified, maybe. "That girl," he said finally, "is crazier than Charlie Sheen."

Naomi burst into laughter. She laughed until tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes. "I'm actually becoming concerned for her mental health now," she said when she had enough air in her lungs to speak again. "What crawled up her ass and died today?"

Todd deliberately put his dirty, empty bowl on top of the clean ones Rachel had just abandoned and started inspecting the shirt he was wearing. "She's just bent out of shape because when E said she was sore and going to lie down Rachel followed her into her room and offered up a massage." Apparently deciding that his clothes were presentable for wherever he was going he looked up at their identical incredulous faces and started laughing. "I've never seen someone get shot down so quickly in my entire life. Well, I'm off. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Does that leave much?" Naomi asked as she collected a fist bump from him on his way out the door.

He grinned cheerfully at her and said "Nope!" in a way that reminded her painfully of Cook and the fact that she need to call him sometime soon.

When he was gone Max shook his head. "Incorrigible. Anyway, I'm going to go work on my coursework and listen to my music _really loudly_," he said pointedly. "But you two come grab me later if you want and we'll head out for a pint or two."

Naomi followed him out of the kitchen and into the common room that everyone's rooms branched off from. "It's up to Em," she shrugged.

"Well you know where I live." He entered his room with a little wave and nonchalant "have fun" thrown behind him.

Naomi shook her head and turned around, walking over to the room directly across from Max's and opening it without hesitation. It was mostly dark inside, with the curtains drawn tight across the window and the small circle of light thrown out by the lamp on Emily's nightstand being the only source of illumination. Naomi didn't need the light to know what the room looked like. She knew the location of every piece of furniture, every poster, every knick-knack, every picture of the Fitch family or herself. Emily lay curled up in a ball on top of the covers on her bed with her back to the door.

Emily must have been mostly asleep because she didn't even react when Naomi shut the door and locked it behind her. Naomi shrugged off her jacket and shoes and sat on the bed. She rubbed her hand gently up and down Emily's back. The redhead flinched violently and stiffened under her touch.

"Fucking hell, Rachel," she growled, and _holy fuck _was her angry voice hot as sin. "For the last and final time leave me the fuck alone. I have a girlfriend."

"I," Naomi said as she brushed Emily's hair out of the way and pressed a warm kiss to the back of her neck, "am fully aware of that." Her right hand traveled down the side of Emily's leg and back up again. The redhead shuddered even as she completely relaxed under the touch.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, but Naomi could hear the smile in her voice as she slid into bed behind her and pressed herself against Emily's back. "Not that I'm complaining, exactly," she continued on and grinned when Naomi paused between placing kisses on her neck to laugh, "but you have classes tomorrow."

Naomi snuck her hand under Emily's shirt and ran her hand along the skin there, trailing her fingertips over Emily's ribcage and ghosting underneath her breasts before starting the motion over again. Emily's breath hitched erratically.

"What were you saying about classes?" Naomi asked as she cupped Emily's right breast suddenly, absolutely adoring the way the nipple was already hard against her palm.

Emily bit her lip to suppress a whimper. "Nothing important," she said quickly. She grabbed Naomi's wrists as the blonde snaked her other arm around to palm her other breast. "My flatmates…"

Naomi removed her hands (Emily _did _whimper that time) and flipped them over, throwing one leg over Emily's hip so she was sitting up and straddling the redhead. Not for the first time in her life Emily admired how fucking sexy it was to have Naomi hovering over her, hair all disheveled and eyes dark and hungry.

"Todd is out," Naomi said as she started to unbutton Emily's shirt almost agonizingly slowly. "Max said he wants to go for a pint after we're done." A few more buttons fell to her nimble fingers. "And there is not an instrument in the world small enough to measure how much I don't care what Rachel thinks. Bitch."

"She giving you trouble again?"

Naomi shrugged. The last few buttons surrendered and she threw the shirt aside to expose Emily's torso completely, her chest invitingly pushed up by her black bra. The bra was very nice but it had to go.

"I'd say I try not to listen to people whose IQ matches a five year old but that's an insult to most five year olds."

Emily's laugh turned into a moan as Naomi quickly got rid of the bra and ducked her head down to capture one nipple in her mouth while her hand pinched the other. "_Holy shit_," Emily threw her head back against the pillows. "So just to clarify," she hissed and grabbed at Naomi's shoulders when the blonde switched sides. "Are you vindictively fucking me to piss off my roommate?" Naomi bit down lightly and Emily rolled her hips up in response. "FUCK!"

Naomi reluctantly left her worship of Emily's breasts and trailed her lips up, leaving sloppy kisses along her collarbone until she got to her throat. "The first part was always the plan," she informed her girlfriend as she placed little kisses along her jaw. "The second is an added side effect I'm willing to accept. Now. Why are your pants still on right now?"

"No fucking clue." Emily turned her head and captured Naomi's lips, deepening the kiss and moaning as soon as Naomi's tongue met hers. Naomi kept them there and ran her hands reverently down body, pausing to play lightly with the top of her pants before continuing on and cupping her though her jeans. She swallowed Emily's moan as the redhead's hips bucked automatically in response.

Naomi suddenly couldn't stand it anymore. If the rest of Emily's clothes didn't come off _right at that moment _she was going to spontaneously combust.

She unzipped Emily's jeans and pulled them down and off without ever breaking the kiss. It was a talent they'd developed over much practice. The knickers went flying next and now, just like she'd imagined at the beginning of the night, Emily was naked and about to be writhing underneath her. A shot of heat went straight through her body as she kissed along Emily's stomach.

Emily pulled at her hair to try and bring her back up for another kiss but there was no way. Right here and right now was all about Emily and how quickly Naomi could make her scream.

She teased her first, spreading her legs and kissing the inside of her thighs, moving torturously closer to her target and then moving away again. Emily rolled her hips again in frustration but Naomi's hand on her stomach kept her in place.

"Naomi, please," she begged finally, "just fucking - just give me a fucking –"

Well if she was going to ask like _that _then there was no way Naomi could resist any further. She dove into her prize with all the fervor of starving addict who just couldn't get enough of his hit. Emily Fitch was her drug. Emily Fitch, and the noises she was making as Naomi licked and sucked at her clit, rolling it around with her tongue and enjoying the way Emily tried to muffle her breathy shrieks and swears.

"Fucking hell," Emily's hands left her hair and shoulders and started twisting up the sheets when Naomi slipped two fingers inside of her and still kept attacking her clit with her tongue. Her free hand was still on Emily's stomach and she could feel the muscles moving and twitching as Emily writhed and rolled her hips into Naomi's thrusts in an effort to speed along her own release.

The soft keening noises Emily was making told her that her beautiful girlfriend was quickly losing it. Naomi allowed herself a quick grin and upped the rhythm, going harder and faster. She curled her fingers and Emily exploded. Her hands twisted at the sheets, gripped at the headboard, were everywhere as she tipped over the edge of her release. Naomi helped her ride out the aftershocks.

When Emily was finally still Naomi obeyed the tugging of hands on her shoulders and slid up Emily's body and into a kiss. They pulled away and Emily smiled in the afterglow, her eyes dark and warm as she studied every inch of Naomi's face like it was the first time she'd seen it.

"All this because I had a bad day?" she asked.

Naomi almost _did _self-combust. She was pretty sure Emily wasn't even aware of how fucking sexy she actually was right then, lying naked and sweaty in the mussed sheets of her bed, her voice lower and huskier than it ever was and her hair sporting that 'just-been-shagged-to-within-an-in-of-my-life' look.

She kissed Emily again really quickly to contain the forthcoming word vomit of love and adoration that was about to tumble out of her mouth. It was almost embarrassing, sometimes, how much she loved this girl.

Emily's hand snaked around the back of her neck and pulled her impossibly closer. She pulled away just for a second to tug Naomi's shirt above her head. The fabric went flying across the room and landed haphazardly on the heater just as someone pounded on the door.

"Reception," a deep voice that Naomi recognized as the dorm security guard said from the other side. "We've got a noise complaint from this flat?"

Naomi buried her face in Emily's neck to stifle the groan. She was about to respond when another voice joined the man in the hallway.

"Sorry George," they heard Max say. "That was probably against me. I was listening to music while studying and it must have been a bit too loud."

Footsteps moved away from their door and they heard George say, "No harm, no foul Max. Just keep it down and we're sorted. And tell Rachel if that's all the problem is then she can just knock on your door and ask you to turn it down. We're not her personal servants."

"I'll deliver the message. Cheers, mate."

There was the sound of the flat door opening and closing, and Max said very clearly outside their door, "Oh, now you _definitely _owe me a pint" before they heard him retreat back to his room as well.

"Fucking Rachel," Naomi cursed as she rolled off Emily.

Emily groaned. "Oh God I actually hate her right now. Did she really give you such a hard time earlier?"

Naomi snorted. "She was so indignant. She likes to think I only use you for sex and that we have no deep emotional connection like the two of you clearly share."

Emily cuddled into her side. "_Do _you only use me for sex?" she asked, smiling against Naomi's skin.

"Well, the jig is up. You've caught on." Naomi covered them with the blanket. "Looks like I can finally move on to preying on other gorgeous little redheads with my lecherous lesbian charms."

"I hear Katie's single these days."

"_Ugh_," Naomi's groan of disgust was so epic that Emily had to turn and push her face into the mattress to muffle her laughter. "You had to go there didn't you?"

"Why not?" Emily asked between giggles. "Get a matching set."

"Excuse me," Naomi raised herself up on one elbow and glared at her. "There is only one Fitch twin I want to fuck until she can't see straight, pun fully intended, and it's not Katie."

"There's another Fitch twin? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"You think you're _so _cute."

"I think I'm adorable." Emily grinned innocently from underneath her messy fall of hair.

Naomi's sardonic smirk softened immediately. "Yeah, well, you got that bit right."

Emily reached up and brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "You think I'm adorable, huh?" she asked affectionately.

The redhead giggled as Naomi suddenly rolled back on top of her and brought the duvet up around them, trapping them in a warm little cocoon, Emily naked and Naomi shirtless. She hovered over Emily with on hand on each side of her shoulders. "I think you're gorgeous," she said, ducking down to kiss her quickly on the lips, "and brilliant," another kiss, "and funny," another one, "and perfect –"

Emily sighed happily and tangled her hands in Naomi's hair, keeping her in place for something more than a lingering peck. She was smiling when they broke apart. "You're not too bad yourself. I'm a sucker for the blonde hair and blue eyes combo."

Naomi tried to look offended but couldn't quite pull it off. "So you only love me for my pretty face," she said. She shook her head in exaggerated hurt and sadness.

"Yup," Emily grinned brightly. She knocked Naomi's arms out so the blonde collapsed on top of her and then rolled them so it was her turn to straddle the other girl. "Also for your mind," she said and kissed Naomi's temple. "And your heart." A gentle kiss over the skin above the suddenly frantically pounding organ. Her lips trailed down further. "And your body –"

"I thought you'd be tired," Naomi interrupted shakily.

"Not anymore."

"Insatiable."

Emily paused and beamed up at Naomi from where she was placing featherlight kisses along Naomi's stomach. "Only with you, sweetheart. Now let's see, if we're pissing my flatmates off…" she surged upwards and pinned Naomi's wrists above her head. Her grin turned predatory. "We might as well do it properly."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Um...taadaa? **

**Cheers. ~FS**


End file.
